


From Dusk To Dawn

by Ismaire



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dawn - Freeform, F/M, He's probably nicer to the Corrins tho, Is it fluff I don't know, Jakob for once has his hair down, Jakob is actually lowkey nice to Felicia, Waking Up, Wed Servants, but maybe, haha yeah, like finally, probably fluff, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismaire/pseuds/Ismaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jakob and Felicia wake up, to be greeted by a beautiful sunrise and pleasant turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Dusk To Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a sequel nor follow-up to Pray To The Dark, for those of you who have read that. It is a standalone one-shot, and I have no plans to work more on it.
> 
> This is what happens when you have access to a really nice computer and you're really feeling the ambitions to write. Whoops. This is not angsty, I don't think, so don't worry.

     The richly pigmented orange lights of the sun cracked through the blackened mountains near what remained of Castle Krakenburg. The rays of the dawn sun traveled briskly to the stone quarters that belonged to the Nohrian butler and maid duo. Eventually the light protruded the white cloth curtains hung over the open windows, hitting the gypsum-haired butler in the face. Gods. With a guttural groan escaping his throat, he threw off the sheets of their bedroom. His lovely wife, Felicia, slept peacefully next to him, snoozing in his shadow that he provided from the sun. Her chest heaved up and down, silent and completely unruffled.  
  
     Jakob sighed inaudibly, gently stroking her carnation locks through calloused fingers. Years of loyal and undying serving did that to ones' hands. The maid stirred a bit, blinking her translucent eyes a few times. She yawned, sitting upwards and rubbing the remaining sleep from her eyes. “Mm, Jakob?” Felicia asked, a bit disoriented. “What are you doing up so early?”  
  
     With another grunt of irritation, the butler pointed at the window. Their curtains were swaying in the gently breeze, allowing the two to see the sunrise better. The only downfall, however, was the light was much more powerful. “The bloody sun woke me up from my slumber. It's barely dawn, too. I despise mornings.” He was absolutely cranky when he was woken up before a certain time. He hates mornings, while she welcomes them. Personally, she found it slightly adorable how much he abhorred the crack of dawn. With a smile, she inched towards him, resting her pale cheek against his blanketed thigh. Purple optics looked down to greet cheerful clear ones. He couldn't stay mad at the love of his life. He placed a soft hand upon her salmon keratin strands, giving a half-hearted smile.  
  
     “Yes, but love, look at how pretty the sunrise is from here. The spicy shades of red and orange, with the softer tones of yellow are absolutely mesmerizing.” By this point, the curtains have been pushed away by the morning breezes, allowing the two a much better and much more beautiful sight to view upon. Many warm colors flickered and changed in the sky, heavily contrasting with the shadowy mountains and the last remaining bits of dusk, collided with the soft blue skies outside their window. The maid sat up properly again, resting a lazy head upon the butler's surprisingly wide frame. He shifted in a position where she would be more comfortable, which ended up with her huddled inside his chest and, well, frame basically. But the gypsum-haired butler hardly minded, pushing his gray, unbraided locks out of his face and her way.  
  
     The sun continued to rise and illuminate the once dark plains and meadows of the mountains, bringing visibility to the employees working in them. The pastel-haired servant sighed deeply, absolutely in love with the beautiful, scenic view. Jakob, albeit still slightly bitter, could learn to appreciate the view despite the morning flairs about it. He one day hoped that the dusk of sundown would wake them up so they could see that one, instead.  


     The flickers of red and orange faded away once the blue sky washed over the pigments, leaving it with the yellow and blue pastel tones. On cue, birds started to sing, cicadas chirped, other animals could be heard as well. It all mixed together for a beautiful, melodious tune.  
  
     What ruined the silence was hearing Lord Corrin's voice echo in their quarters. “Felicia, are you awake? I require your assistance,” Lord Corrin called out. She looked towards the door, sifting out of Jakob's warm embrace.  
  
     “I am coming, m'lord! Just let me get dressed really quickly,” she called back out to him. She turned to look at Jakob, giving him a sweet, chaste kiss upon his scowl. That scowl softened, kissing her back before they parted.  
  
     “I will see you tonight, okay, Jakob?”  
  
     He nodded, “okay, my love.”


End file.
